A New Rise In Kanto
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: A lot of people know me for being a certain battle legend's, a certain champion's little sister. It's been years, and I still can't figure out why he left me and mom. But I know I'm going to get my answers soon. It's almost my 11th birthday, and it's almost time for me to start my Pokemon Journey. Just you wait, bro. I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna win. I'm coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

Kitten: Hiya guys! I've been wanting to do a fanfic based on Pokemon Special Adventures Manga for a long time, so here it is!

Kitten: I'm very excited for this story, and for this main protagonist. I'm sure you've love her! : p *whispers* Especially once you find out who's sibling she is...*giggles*

Kitten: Anyway, onto the disclaimer! Just a reminder, I will only say Disclaimer once at the beginning of each story!

Kitten: Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon. All characters in the Poke Special Manga belong to rightful owners, except for the ones I create myself, and I also own this story.

Kitten: Please enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 1~

My name is Shell. I grew up in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. A lot of people know me for being a certain legend's little sister. Him and I have a four year gap between each other. To be honest, I only remember bits and pieces of him from my childhood. Mainly because he was barely around. Or at least, that's how it was after he left for his Pokemon Journey.

I was 7 when he first left me and mom. I didn't want him to go. I really, really didn't. He was my big brother, I wanted him to stay with me forever. But of course, I knew that wasn't possible. Still, I had hopes. I just wanted him to stay for a little longer, a year at the most. Because even then, as a clueless little 7-year-old girl, I knew the day he left would be one of the last times I saw him.

 _"Shell?" He asked, gazing down at me as I tugged on his sleeve. "..What's wrong?"_

 _I bawled, staring into his crimson orbs, tears streaking my face, "I-I don't want you to go, Red! I want you to stay here with me! Don't go! Don't leave me, please!"_

 _My brother grinned sheepishly as he knelt in front of me, "Aw Shell, I'm not leaving you. I'd never leave my little sister behind. It's just…Professor Oak needs the Pokedex filled up, and he can't do that on his own, you know. Plus, he thinks I'm so good that he's sending me on a journey to learn and catch different Pokemon, and giving me a Bulbasaur of my own. Haven't you always wanted to see a real Bulbasaur, Shell? Not anything like the ones on your shelves?"_

 _I stopped crying and blinked up at him, "B-Bulbasaur? A real one?" I sniffled._

 _"Yeah," Red riposted, his grin widening. "A real one." he paused, "Tell you what, if you let me go now to go start my journey, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can to show you my Bulbasaur!"_

 _"C-Can I hold him and play with him?!" I asked excitedly._

 _Red merely snickered, his gloved hand reaching up and ruffling my hair, "'Course you can. Like I could ever say no to you."_

 _"Yay!" I cheered as I hugged him around his waist. "Good luck, Red, and be careful! Come back for lots of visits and show me Bulbasaur!"_

 _"Okay," Red laughed, "I will."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good. …I love you, Red."_

 _"Love you too, Shell."_

He kept that special promise for the longest time. He visited me and mom whenever he could, whenever he got the spare time. Which, at the _start_ of his journey, Red had all the spare time in the world.

Constantly he would come for visits. He would always show me his team, including Bulbasaur, and how strong they were getting. They all got big pretty quickly, but I still found them adorable. Besides, the trainer of the team did happen to be Red, after all. Of course they would grow and become strong rapidly. It's _Red_. And man, was my brother strong. Each time he visited, he always showed me his badges. The number out of 8 would increase by 1, or 2 at the most per visit, which was looking back…probably twice or three times a month.

I recall always getting overexcited whenever those times of the month rolled around. I remember getting up early, managing to wake mom up after a few attempts, and wait for Red to come, which was always around 13:00 to 14:30, or sometimes even longer than that, depending on where he was currently. He was in different regions, different towns, cities, etc. If he was in another region, it would take 4-6 hours.

But the wait was worth it. It was all worth sitting in front of the door, refusing to eat the prepared dinner until Red was there. All worth it to have my face light up when that door open, seeing my brother's big grin despite his exhaustion, cap off, revealing his messy black hair. Yes, it was all beyond worth it to jump into his arms with pure joy, snuggling close to the one person I had missed all month.

At dinner, Red would do his usual talk about his journey and how he was holding up. Despite the fact that he was pretty tired from the journey so far, his energetic attitude still remained, as well as his confident grin.

On those nights, Red would sleep with me in my room. When I asked, he didn't seem to mind, as he would automatically agree. I was usually the first one to fall asleep in the first hour or so, though Red at times fell asleep quicker than me now and then, and I would follow suit not too long after.

After a while, I didn't even have to ask. It soon became a tradition for Red to come home for visits, talk, hang out, eat dinner, play with his Pokemon, and then go to sleep in my room. I honestly enjoyed the visits. I made the most out of them. After all, my brother was pretty much a hero. Constantly yet willingly doing things for those in need during his journey. Saving the world over and over. Yes, even I myself saw him as a hero. Being a hero can be tough, so it was no wonder he was more tired than usual during some visits.

However, things began to take a turn. The season was mid-spring in Pallet Town, when I had heard that Red had become the Pokemon League Champion. I was beyond ecstatic, as I couldn't wait for him to come home so me and mom could congratulate him and I could hang out with him like always.

So, I waited by the door all day for Red to arrive. Eventually, he did. A little late, but I didn't care. The first thing I noticed were his eyes; they were colorless, empty, void of emotion. He also seemed to be struggling to smile, as his face was just…blank. As I backed up, mom ran over and hugged my brother tightly, yet Red didn't hug back. He seemed to be staring into nothingness. I wanted to say something, but mom was so happy. I didn't want to spoil the mood for her. So, I decided to save the questioning for later.

After Dinner, mom turned in early, not before giving my brother one more hug, and me a small kiss, as I was playing with his team. He seemed to be just sitting there next to me, looking down.

 _"What's going on with you?" I questioned incredulously after shaking him a few times to get his attention._

 _Red blinked, "What do you mean?" His voice, his tone was just as cold as his eyes._

 _"You've been acting weird ever since you've come home with the title of, 'Pokemon League Champion'." I stated, "Did something happen?"_

 _"No," Red answered shortly, giving an empty smile, "Everything's fine." The smile dropped as quickly as it appeared._

 _He was lying to me. My brother was lying to me, and it hurt. He had never lied to be before, ever._

 _I shut my eyes tightly and pretended to look down at Pika on my lap who gazed up at me worriedly. I glanced to my right, only to see Red getting up and beginning to walk away._

 _"I'm gonna sleep in my own room tonight," he stated colorlessly as he exited._

 _Pika winced with a frown as my warm tears hit his fur. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what was happening to Red. I didn't know what was wrong with my brother. Why was he so distant and cold, especially around me? Doesn't Red still like me? Doesn't he love me anymore? What did I do?_

 _"Pika…" I choked, "D-Does Red…hate me?"_

 _The mouse Pokemon's eyes dilated in both sorrow and shock, and he rapidly shook his head, as if saying no over and over._

 _But it was hard for me to believe him. I merely dropped my head and sobbed miserably, only having Pika and the rest of Red's team to comfort me._

That was the last time I ever saw my brother. After that, he just stopped visiting. There was still a tiny bit of hope left in me that he would come back, so I stayed at the door a few times. But he never did, so I eventually gave up and stopped waiting.

Mom always cried a lot, and didn't seem as happy anymore. It was torture to hear her cry. It was torture for me to hear _anyone_ cry. I merely stayed in my room and watched TV, trying my best to block out her heart piercing wails.

It was lonely at home without Red. Mom and I missed him like hell. I knew mom was aware that I understood the situation fully. I wasn't a stupid kid. There were times where she would do her best to smile and hug me, her last child, her youngest. I could tell she also knew I was pretty upset as well and she was trying to cheer me up despite her own mental situation, but it didn't help.

I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to be angry, infuriated, pissed. But instead, all I felt was hurt, broken and lonely. I would throw my head into my pillow and scream out my frustration, about how Red left me, about how life wasn't fair. But that would only end in muffled heartbroken sobs.

I wanted more than anything to see Red. I wanted to knock some sense into him, yell at him, scream and then hug him and cry. I wanted him to know how badly he had hurt mom. I wanted him to know what he had done to _me_.

I eventually lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was a week before my 11th birthday. Everyone knows what it means when you hit 11. It means you're finally old enough to start your Pokemon Journey.

I was definitely going. After a long, slightly rough talk with my mom, she agreed to let me go on the day of my 11th birthday, as long as we could celebrate it the day before, to which I agreed to.

Every trainer has goals on the journey they take. To become the greatest, to collect all the Pokemon in the Pokedex, beat all the Gym Leaders, etc.

Yes, most of those are my goals on my Journey. But I have one main goal; to bring Red back home.

I had first decided a long time ago, that I was going to be the one to find my brother and take him back home to Pallet Town. I knew it wouldn't be easy. In fact, I knew it would probably be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

But I knew I _had_ to. I wanted to see mom smile again, I wanted that empty void in my heart to be filled once again. I just wanted the stupid pain to stop. It was so bad, it was almost unbearable.

In the mean time, I was going to be one of the greatest trainers there is. I was going to beat all the gym leaders, collect all types of Pokemon, make friends along the way, etc.

Though it sounded funny, I wanted to surpass my brother. It was going to take beyond a lot of hard work, but it was all worth it. When I see my brother some day, I am going to battle him, beat him, show him how strong I've become as a trainer, and then drag him back home.

On the night before my birthday, dressed in my Pink Polka Dot Pajamas, I looked into the mirror; I smirked.

 _I'm coming for you, Red._


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

I groaned groggily as I slowly opened my eyes, instantly flinching at the bright sunlight pouring through the windows. It took me a minute or so to realize it was finally my eleventh birthday, and once it hit me, a grin rapidly spread across my face and I jumped out of bed. Today was the first day of my Pokemon Journey, and I just knew that it was going to be amazing. I had already planned most of it out after all. Yes, I wanted to meet tons of people along the way, but quite honestly, I did not want to really _travel_ with anyone. I thought it was silly. I may have been an friendly person in all, but I was more focused on earning badges and finding my brother. Creating relationships with other trainers...I found it funny. Every since I was a kid, I never felt the need for too many friends. I would constantly be reading books, which happened to be all about Pokemon, and I would also be trying to find wild Pokemon to play with. Mom always got angry at me for staying out late, and before he left, even Red got a little peeved, though he was not as irritated as Mom was.

" _Shell! Where on Earth have you been!? Itś nearly nine o´clock at night!¨ Mom exclaimed angrily._

 _I shrugged innocently with a frown, "I was only looking for wild Pokemon, mom...I wanted to play with ´em..." I mumbled._

 _¨Thatś...thatś of little relevance! It should not take you long to come home before curfew! If you want to find and play with Pokemon, do it during daylight...¨ she wagged a finger at Red, ¨and have your brother come out with you.¨_

 _¨But Red´s always busy!" I scowled._

 _¨No I´m not,¨ Red riposted, glaring slightly._

 _¨Yes you are! Youŕe always busy helping those kids, remember? I didn´t want to bother you, so I just went out on my own.¨ I explained as nonchalantly as I could. At this point, Mom was rolling her eyes in slight amusement, walking back into the house._

 _¨Just because Iḿ busy, does not mean you shouldn´t ask me." Red stated simply. ¨You had Mom worried with staying out so late. She literally sent me out to look for you for two and a half hours.¨_

 _I bit my lip as my cheeks heated up, ¨Sorry, Red,¨ I murmured, eyes downcast as I rubbed my neck._

¨ _I knew you were fine,¨ Red continued, ¨I didn´t explode like Mom. I knew you were okay. Just didn´t know where, that´s all.¨ He knelt and flicked me in my head with a small, amused smirk, ¨Just ask next time and don´t be an idiot wandering off til' almost nine at night, okay?¨_

 _I grinned and giggled in spite of myself, ¨Okay.¨_

I huffed a heavy sigh as I walked toward my monster of a closet to get ready. Mom was always buying me new clothes.

Even at eleven, I still can't figure out where she gets the money to buy all this. Nevertheless, I begin to get ready.

Not even five minutes later, I walk out and look at myself in the mirror; I thought I looked pretty good. I wore a Pink and White Short sleeved Jacket with a black T-Shirt with a white Poke ball on it underneath, dark blue jeans with a brown belt meant for my Poke Balls, black finger less gloves, red sneakers, and a black choker. Most who meet me happen to refer to me as a tomboy, which is something I can't confirm nor deny.

Swallowing, I glanced over at something on my nightstand; it was a red and black poke cap. It was the one that my father had given me long before he had died. I trudged over to the nightstand, and with shaking hands, I picked it up. I then walked back over to the mirror and held the cap above my head, hesitant at first, but gradually slipped it on. I instantly felt pride flood me like a river. Staring at my reflection, I slowly grinned.

"Shell!" Mom called from downstairs. "Come on, time to eat breakfast and then you're off! Hurry up, I wanna see you before you leave!"

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back, and quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail before running out of the room.

* * *

I was afraid Mom was going to cry when she first saw me, looking me up and down after letting out a sharp gasp. But she instead merely pulled me into a tight hug, held on for a few seconds, before pulling away with her hands on my shoulders.

"You look just like your father and brother when they first started their journeys," She stated, grinning proudly. "Looking at you, it doesn't seem all that long ago when Red first started his."

The mention of my brother caused me to cringe, and I frowned, eyes abruptly downcast. Mom saw this and tilted my chin up so I could meet her eyes.

"You don't have to do this," she said, shaking her head. "You don't have to go out there. It's been years. Don't force yourself into doing something you don't have to do."

"But that's _exactly_ why I _am_ doing it," I countered, "I know I don't have to. I know I don't. He hasn't returned for years. We don't even know if he's doing okay, or still _alive_ for that matter. But that's of little relevance. I _want_ to be doing this, Mom. It's lonely here without him, and you haven't smiled since he's been gone."

Mom merely shook her head in what seemed like anguish, "Shell, his own _best friend_ tried hard as hell…" she trailed off.

"And he did amazing at trying," I cut in.

"If Red's own closest friend, his childhood friend he's known since five can't get him back, what makes you think you can?"

I froze at this for a few heartbeats, before shrugging, "I don't know. I don't even know if I think I can. But I still have to try." I stated sternly, making my final answer clear.

Mom withdrew apprehensively, "Alright. I won't try to stop you. I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt, Shell."

I laughed, "Red's my brother! Why would he ever hurt me?"

Mom didn't answer. She merely gave me a small, sad smile and ruffled my hair, "I suppose you're going to have to learn the hard way…" she said softly, before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I stood there, perplexed at Mom's sentence. What did she mean by that? Red would never hurt me! When I find him, I'll beat him, and he'll come home with me! It won't be that hard! Right?

"Right…" I reassured myself under my breath and shrugged it off at the smell of pancakes and syrup.

* * *

"Now, you be careful, Shell," Mom reminded me as we stood outside of the house.

"I _will_ , Mom," I reassured her, rolling my eyes slightly as I finished putting the last of what I needed in my white backpack and slung it over my shoulders.

"Don't give up and become the best that you can be," Mom grinned, and I merely nodded.

"I _know_ you'll find him, Shell," Mom abruptly said, causing my head to snap up.

"Mom…" I mumbled softly, swallowing.

"Just….don't be surprised at the outcome once you do, alright?" She uttered.

"I won't have to be surprised or not surprised, because he'll come home with me right away," I stated slightly defiantly. "Red loves me. He could never say no to me." For a small moment, I felt like I was reassuring myself more than Mom.

Mom shook her head again, pulling me in for a tight hug and stroking my hair, "Just be careful out there, alright?"

I nodded, and she kissed me on my head before pulling away.

"Have fun and get strong." She grinned, and I giggled.

"I will. Love you, Mom." I stated as I gave her one last quick hug.

Mom held on for a little longer this time, and I could understand why. Her last bird was leaving the nest, and despite the fact that she was handling it well, it was still hard. I suppose I'll learn how that feels if I decide to have kids one day.

"Love you too," She murmured before pulling away and playfully pushing me, "Now go be the best!" she grinned.

I laughed, taking off. "Bye!" I called and ran even faster once I saw her re-enter the house.

* * *

"Um, hello?" I called uncertainly as I pushed open the door to the lab. It was dark inside, which was quite honestly unexpected. This _was_ Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab, wasn't it?

I chewed my lip as I walked around the darkened building, searching for the light switch. I ran my hand across the wall, stopping when I felt it land on something.

 _Finally,_ I thought as I flipped it, white light instantly filled the room. I cringed and shut my eyes, and as soon as they opened back up, I was instantly mesmerized.

There were shelves full of books, most likely about Pokemon, and as I pulled a few out, I recognized some from my childhood. I put them back and continued walking around the lab, gazing at the millions of Poke Balls on other shelves.

Abruptly, I felt myself step on something-it felt like a tail-and instantly came a cry of slight pain.

"Char!"

I blinked, startled as when I looked down, I was now face to face with a small Charmander. It didn't look like any normal, or rather, common Charmander; it had a small scruff of what looked like fur on the top of his-or her-head, and it had another scruff of fur on it's stomach as well, and I also noticed a tiny scar under the Charmander's right eye, and it was gripping at it's tail with a frown.

I myself frowned in embarrassment as I knelt in front of the small Pokemon, "Whoops, I'm sorry," I apologized sheepishly. It looked up at me. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you there." I then reached out and ruffled it's small mop of scruffy fur on it's head. "What's a Pokemon doing out of it's Poke Ball anyway?" I asked aloud in confusion.

It allowed me to pick it up, and seemed comfortable in my arms. I giggled as I rubbed it's head, "You know what? You're pretty adorable," I stated with a grin.

" _What_ are you _doing_?"

A voice behind me uttered and I jumped, spinning around with Charmander in my arms to look at the person.

He had dark brown spiky hair and green eyes, brows narrowed down in a scowl at me.

My heart pounded. He looked familiar. "Th-This isn't w-what i-it l-looks like!" I stammered, swallowing thickly.

The boy walked closer and closer to me until he was pretty much right up in my face. I gulped, sweat trickling down the side of my face.

"Really?" He uttered, looking me up and down. "Because it seems to me you're a Poke Thief, in here to steal some of my grandfather's Pokemon."

"N-No!" I exclaimed, frowning, "I'm not stealing! I'm just in here to get my ow-wait a minute," I paused, looking him over again.

" _Grandfather_ ….?" I mumbled out loud, I played what I heard over and over in my head, until it finally clicked.

My eyes widened, "H-Hey! You're-"

"Green?" Another voice was heard, and we both turned to see Professor Oak himself walking into the room. "What's going on in here?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

 _'Green!'_ I thought, _'I knew he sounded and looked familiar! He's my brother's childhood friend!_ '

Before Green could open his mouth to reply, Professor Oak's eyes fell onto me, and he gave a wide grin.

"Shell!" He said before approaching me from across the other side of the lab. "There you are! It's about time you got here! Are you excited to receive your partner?"

I paused with a grin, "Actually," I started sheepishly, "I think I already found my partner."

"Hmm?" Professor Oak leaned over to see Charmander snuggling up against my chest, and he let out a big laugh. "So you have! It seems Charmander really likes you, Shell! Just tell me, is Charmander truly the one you want to travel Kanto with?"

I looked down at Charmander and grinned. I knew there was no question about it. Charmander was going to be my partner. I nodded at Professor Oak, "Yup," I stated proudly, much to Charmander's joy.

"All right then," Professor Oak said and looked at Green, "It's okay, Green. She's just a new Pokedex holder. Speaking of which, will you please go and get her some Poke Balls and a Pokedex?"

Green cast one more frown at me before nodding and running off to get named items, which I supposed was somewhere further back in the lab.

"Shell," Professor Oak uttered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I have been wondering, and I am aware that the reason most rookies tell me is that they want to be the best, but, _why_ are _you_ starting a Pokemon Journey in the first place? What motivates you? What is it you want?"

I swallowed before tipping my hat down a little with one hand, "I lost someone, and I want them back." I stated simply.

"Really?" Professor Oak asked curiously, and slightly solemnly, "How did you lose them?"

I shrugged, "They left."

"Do you know why they did?"

"Not really. They were happy before, can't think up any reasons why they'd wanna leave, and later do so."

"Do you miss them?"

I nodded again, "Every day," I confessed. "Every day I miss 'em."

"What were they to you? Are they related to you?"

I paused, "…My brother," I answered slowly.

"Is that so? What's his name?"

I sighed and swallowed, before opening my mouth again, "His name is R-"

"Professor Oak!"

I looked to my right, and saw three other kids standing in the doorway to the lab, clearly entering from another room.

The first was a girl. She was standing in the middle of the other two kids. She held Bulbasaur close to her chest with a frown as she and I locked eyes. The second was another girl, to the right of the middle girl. She looked more shy than the first. Her gaze was downcast on the ground, and a Vulpix whom I assumed to be her partner was cocking it's head at me curiously. Finally, the last was the one and only boy, and he was to the left of the first. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his gaze, like the second, was averted down, Squirtle on his right shoulder, sending a friendly grin my way.

I looked at Professor Oak, who merely grinned at the trio. "There you three are! Great timing! Come over here."

They mutely complied, stopping beside him and standing just barely 10 inches away from and in front of me.

Professor Oak looked at me, "Shell, I would like you to meet these trainers. They got their partners today just like you."

I swallowed thickly and merely nodded.

Professor pointed at the first girl to start with, "This here is Blossom," he said, and she gave a small smile. "..Hi." I nodded in her direction as a greeting. "She was born far away from Pallet Town, and her parents are not only famous trainers, but great friends of mine as well."

He and I then turned to the shyest of them all and second girl, "This is Amy. I first met her when she was just a little girl. I lost one of my Pokemon one time, but she was kind enough to bring him back to me."

Amy met my eyes, smiled slightly, and then dropped her gaze once more, causing me to blink in confusion.

"Lastly, this is Jackson," Professor Oak introduced, and said boy gradually turned to meet my eyes, and as soon as he did, I abruptly blushed at making eye contact with him. My cheeks were hot, and I couldn't figure out why they were, nor why my heart was pounding.

"He's a sweet kiddo. Known his father since I was his age. Smart as heck with Pokemon, too."

I swallowed, nodding as I turned away from the trio, lowering my cap, "Can I go now, Professor?" I questioned in a monotone voice, already beginning to walk off.

I stopped as he abruptly grabbed my shoulder, "Hold on a second, Shell," he uttered, causing me to look at him in confusion.

Professor Oak grinned, snapping his fingers. "That's it! I've got it!"

"Got what?" I mumbled, gulping quietly.

"This is perfect! Why didn't I think of it before? Shell, I want you and these three to travel Kanto together. Perfect opportunity to get to know each other, and make some new friends! Great idea, wouldn't you agree?"

All of our mouths dropped open, ready to object. I tried first, "Um, but Professor-"

"Perfect! It's settled then! I'll have my grandson get everything you need, and then off you go!"

I sighed, lowering my cap further, pretending not to see Charmander look at me in confusion & concern. _'This is going to be a long journey…'_


End file.
